When the Sun Sets
by SerendipitousP
Summary: When Flash Sentry shows Twilight that he cares for her past the point of a platonic relationship, will a certain reformed bully step back into the picture? {One-shot}


Twilight Sparkle walked through those halls confidently now. The first time she had stepped hoof... well foot, into that school nearly a year ago had been a near train wreck. The students resembling her Equestria friends had nearly trampled her. That was until Flash had so gallantly swept her up from the feet of those savages. Or... so she likes to believe. All Flash had really done was help her stand after she was shot out of the mass of doppelgangers. But now everyone at school knew her as a good friend, a top student, pony royalty, and Princess of the Fall Formal. She was ordered by Princess Celestia to go back to Canterlot High for monthly check ups on the newly reformed Sunset Shimmer, who had chosen to stay at school so that she could make amends with everyone she had wronged. She was actually doing rather well. Nearly everyone in the school had forgiven her, some had even become close friends. Even so Twilight still made the trip, even though now they were for friendly reasons than business. She enjoyed seeing Sunset and the "human" versions of her Ponyville friends. But most of all, she enjoyed seeing Flash. She never really had the chance to see him in Equestria because of his royal guard duties, but here at school, the only duties he had were playing guitar, hanging out with friends, and making Twilight Sparkle drool. Most of the few days she was here were spent with the tan teen. Waiting a month between visits was a difficult task, but she knew that the time she spent sulking was worth it.

Now, after catching up with Sunset and sending her salutations to the other friends she'd acquired, the blue haired teen was nowhere to be found. The usually patient Twilight Sparkle was now antsy with anticipation.

"Now, if I was an attractive, teenage, musical heart-throb where would I be?" Twilight said to herself, hugging her chest and tapping her foot impatiently. "Ah!" Twilight snapped her fingers remembering where Flash was most of the time, "The auditorium. He's probably practicing." She set off to the auditorium, rather quickly too.

Twilight stopped when she heard the soft hum of an acoustic guitar and the even softer voice of an unmistakable Flash Sentry. She stepped closer, trying to soak in the sound.

You're from another world...

We are so different...

You could never need me...

Twilight pressed her hands and ears against the door, desperate for more.

But life is way too short...

We belong together...

Please tell me you see...

The purple shaded girl gasped. Was this song about her? She pressed into the door even harder in an attempt to get closer to the music. Or maybe it was him she was trying to get closer too him. That's when she realized that the door wasn't completely closed. She fell to the floor, knocking over several stage lamps and play props.

"Twilight!" Flash flushed, almost falling himself. He rushed to help her out of the thicket of sound cables. "What were you doing back there?" Twilight's face became even more pink than in already was.

"I... was... um... checking the..." She grabbed and held up the first thing she saw, "Tree props!" Flash looked confused.

"That's a music stand," He said, taking the stand from her and setting it back in it's original home. Twilight mentally face-hoofed, which she learn that here it was called a face-palm. Flash saw her dismay and laughed. "But it can be a tree." He look some fake vines that were used on the balcony of the last Romeo &amp; Juliet, and set them on the top on the stand. "Here," Flash said with a proud yet playful smile on his face, "Now it's a tree." It looks more like a green mop Twilight thought to herself, but she didn't say anything. She just gave Flash a grateful smile. Flash smirked.

"So, how have you been Twi," Flash asked, stepping a bit closer to her, "How has being a beautiful pony princess from another dimension been treating you?" Flash said "pony princess" and "from another dimension" with ease now. Last time twilight had been here, he had even asked to go back with her for a month, but she had sadly refused saying how if she took him, she would have to take half the school and that wouldn't be fair. What she was really concerned about was Flash meeting Flash. Second Flash. Pony Flash. But what really struck her was his use of the word beautiful.

"You think I'm beautiful?" She blurted out, then covered her mouth like she was about to tell some pony that Spike had a crush on Rarity, which everyone already knew, but Spike was very secretive about it. Before he could answer, a loud slam from across the gym interrupted them.

"Flash Sentry, I thought I told you to be in class!" A heavy-set teacher bellowed, throwing open the stage door.

"Crap," Flash whispered, slipping into a dark storage closet, pulling Twilight with him. He shut the door quietly and turned to face Twilight, which in this packed room meant being pressed right against her. He smiled, slightly out of breath. Flash usually gave her butterflies, but being crammed together like this, he was sending literal zings up her spine. Twilight smiled back. Her cheeks felt warm, weather from being this close or from his breath on her cheeks, she didn't know.

"So do you skip class like this often?" Twilight asked, starting to lose her breath herself.

"Only when I have something important to work on," Flash stated, slowly and certainly sliding his arms around her waist. She gasped and pulled back. Flash only pulled her closer. "You know what I think you were actually doing," Flash smirked reaching a hand up to fit a lock of purple hair behind her ear then letting it rest on her cheek. "I think you were eaves dropping."

"Eaves dropping on w-what?" Twilight stuttered. That's when Flash began to sing.

You're from another world...

We are too different...

You could never need me...

All the while Flash was singing, he was leaning closer until his forehead rested gently against hers.

But life is way too short...

We belong together...

Please tell me you-

Flash pressed his lips firmly against hers, taking complete dominance over the suddenly shy girl. She melted into the kiss, relieved to be in his presence. They seemed to stay like that forever, that was until a blinding light cascaded over them. Someone had opened the door. Twilight pulled away quickly, embarrassed at her own actions. There in the blinding light was a surprised and upset looking Sunset Shimmer.

to be continued...


End file.
